


Ragnarok vignettes

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gladiator Thor, M/M, Vignette, loki is in some deep shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: just some very small scenes inspired by the Ragnarok trailer





	

The crack of the Bifrost was Thor’s only warning before Odin appeared in front of him. Thor was badly startled and had just opened his mouth to speak when he registered the wild-eyed look of desperation in his father’s eyes and he snapped his mouth shut with an audible click.

“Thor!” Odin gasped and it was wrong, all of it. The sudden appearance, the expression on his face, the way his mouth shaped Thor’s name. “Thor there’s no time, come with me.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor demanded. “What is going on?”

“There’s no time!” Odin cried, grabbing Thor by the shoulders and shaking him.

Thor felt himself a simple man, but there were some things he knew, and that _this_ was not his father was something he felt with a certainty that ran to his bones. He grabbed the imposter by the neck and lifted him in the air.

“You are not my father. I’ll ask you again, what is going on?”

The hands scrabbling at his forearms shimmered and a ripple of green light washed over Odin’s features, leaving a dark-haired angular face staring, imploring, into Thor’s own.

“Brother, please,” Loki said. Thor dropped him like a live coal. 

“You -” was all he managed.

“Me,” Loki agreed.

Disbelief warred with anger in Thor’s breast and then on its heels a sickening wash of relief. He wanted to cry and pound Loki into the dirt and then kiss him senseless and then hit him again.

“How? You...where’s father?”

“She’s almost here,” hissed Loki frantically. “Come with me and I’ll explain everything.”

“No, I -”

A low chuckle, a woman’s voice, filled the alley where they argued.

Loki closed his eyes. “It’s too late.”

***

When Thor picked himself up off the ground after being blasted through the wormhole, he cast wildly around to assess his surroundings, to find Loki, to…

Instinctively, he held out his hand to summon Mjolnir and the sickening feeling he’d had when Hela crumbled it in one hand hit him all over again. Gone. Mjolnir was...gone. How could everything have gone so wrong in one day?

“Loki!” he bellowed, but there was no answer. He spun in a wary circle, taking in the piles of twisted junk around him, the rocky landscape, the swirling wormholes marring the sky with jagged edges.

Footsteps behind him made him turn around. A motley group of humanoid creatures regarded him with no little hostility.

“Hi there,” he began, and then they cast a glowing net over him and he fell senseless to the ground.

***

Thor stood in mute fury, working his jaw hard enough to crack his teeth, glaring at the overseer as though he could crush her head just with the power of his eyes. The breeze on his neck felt strange, an unexpected reminder of the petty power play they had made by cutting his hair. And now here he was, in chains, being presented as _chattel_ to the highest bidder to provide _entertainment_ to the screaming peasants of Sakaar.

He was down right now, but he was not out.

“I believe I like the look of that one,” said a dusky voice, deep and rich.

Thor whipped his head around and his nostrils flared in momentary surprise.

Loki was pacing carefully up and down the line of presented gladiators, his boots whisper soft on the stones, wearing clothing Thor had never seen him in before - wrapped leather and a cape lined with golden silk that flared dramatically out behind him. He was pointing at Thor, his face carefully neutral, as though he did not recognize Thor at all.

“He looks strong. And willful.”

Loki walked up to him, _sauntered_ , and took his chin in one elegantly manicured hand.

“Yes, I believe I like the look of this one very much.”

***

“What are you playing at?” Thor growled later, when they were alone.

“I’m getting us off of this wretched rock,” Loki said. “A little gratitude might be nice.”

“Gratitude?” Thor cried. “What have you done with father? What have you done with _Asgard_? Is Hela your fault too? I’m guessing she is, with how you ran crying to me -”

Loki slapped him across the face.

“I don’t have time to explain every single thing that has happened between Svartalfheim and here,” Loki hissed. “I just need you to trust me.”

Thor laughed helplessly. “Trust? Are you mad?”

Loki’s face twisted. “I suppose I am.

“I need your help,” he continued. “I can get us out of here but I can’t do it alone.”

“Why are you helping me?” Thor asked.

Loki’s eyes softened as he looked at Thor. “Our mother is dead. Our father is...gone. Our home is under attack. You - are the only person left in this entire universe who cares even a single iota for me. So forgive me if I’m feeling slightly sentimental.”

“Ah. Selfish as ever, then,” Thor said.

“I hate you.”

"I love you."

“It’s the same thing.”


End file.
